Power Rangers: Network Warriors
by KOManiacJim
Summary: It's Morphin' Time once again! This is a fan made series that is based off of Rockman.exe with the Super Sentai/Power Rangers mechanics. The World Three (Led by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's Son Zett) aims for world domination. It will take mad skills, operating skills and a bit of luck in order to save the world from total destruction.


The following is nothing more than a Non-profit Fan Fiction. Super Sentai, Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, Rockman, Mega Man, Rockman EXE, Battle Network, Mega Man NT Warrior, Axess, Stream, Beast, and Beast+ are all owned by Toei, Saban, Bandai Namco Games, Capcom, Viz Media, Shopro, Xebec, Shogakukan, TVTokyo and Kenji Inufune. They own the rights to the various series and that even includes Senarios. Everything else are owned by their respective owners. This Fan Fiction should not be sold what so ever. If you bought it then you have been scammed and you should demand your money back immediately! Please support the official release.

Author's note before we begin: This is going to feel way different than an average Power Rangers Series. Here's an In-universe Behind the Scenes explanation on why this fan fiction is different than the rest: Mega Man and Pac-Man appears in Smash 4. Namco and Capcom, wanting to do a Colabination of their Video Game Series, conslated Haim Saban who thought it will be a good idea to pull off the Entire Battle Network series and make it into a Tokusatsu with various Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, and Metal Hero elements for additional flavoring. Namco and Capcom thought it would be a good idea as well and so, Capcom provided many elements of their Battle Network and Mega Man series and Namco also added their liscense of Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Metal Heroes into the Pot and they even got Me, James Lee McKigney (You know, this rambling nutjob who also wrote this fan fiction and is writing the next episodes) to play the role of a Dex like Character, complete with Gutsman as his Ranger Form.

So yes, they managed to pull off what Nintendo did with Super Mario Bros 2 USA. Is it any good? Well, aside from copying the stories scene for scene more or less, I'll let you be the judge of that.

Content Rated T for Teen because of Language, Fantasy Violence, and Comic Mischief (Yes, I am only going to use Minor to Medium Curses Sparingly)

* * *

In a battlefield, two rangers were duking it out. One is big, fat, strong and based off of a construction worker and the other is just... Generic. And by Generic I mean nothing is unique and nothing stands out. In fact the Generic ranger model is just just that. No design, no theme, no style, no grace, no class, no swag, not even a gimmick to go with that ranger.

The Construction Ranger (Named Gutsman) uses a seismic wave to get the Generic Ranger closed in. The Generic Ranger jumps and vaults off of Gutsman to the other side. A few flips he lands and a voice tells him "All right. Just like we practiced!" The Generic Ranger recklessly responds "Screw the practice! I just want to beat him to the ground!" In case you weren't aware, the two rangers are in a Virtual Arena but they are completely real and the operators are just Morphed into said ranger forms.

"All aboard the Pain Train!" Gutsman beckoned with a Guts-punch winded up by hand. "Yes, Let's belt that Generic Ranger!" A voice told Gutsman, who is obviously his operator that is Morphed as Gutsman. "Mutator Card! Prediation!" A Mutator card is selected through a grab bag Random Number Generator. Predation is summoning the ability. The Mutator card that has a picture of a Putty being shot by a Shotgun buster shot is scanned. "Shotgun!" The Generic Ranger's left hand transformed into a Shotgun Arm Cannon. "Dinner time Fatty!" the generic ranger quipped as he fired the buster in the range of Gutsman. "Block! Block!" The Operator of Gutsman yelled to his ranger form. He proceeds to block and while the Shotgun hits, he only took what is 7 points of damage out of a maximum of 30 points of damage for that attack.

All Ranger forms have a Stress level. If they run out of hit points (HP) they will suffer immense damage and the operator have to Power Down and recover. Blocking is also like that of Fighting Games. If a Mutator Card is used then you can block it at the cost of taking Bocking Damage (or Chip Damage in the real world Fighting Game Circle.)

"Darn it! Well Try this! Mutator Card! Prediation!" A mutator card that have a picture of a Cybersword is scanned "Cybersword!" The Generic Ranger's arm transformed into a Sword. "Well! This is going to be a real Slice!" the Operator responds in a groaner "Lame." Realizing that a Cybersword is drawn, Gutsman braced for the slice. ...And he broke the Cybersword by using a Defenseive Super Block. With one arm.

"Oops..." The Generic ranger realized to his misfoturne "Sorry I called you fat..." "Damn right you are!" Gutsman responded angered. "Soo... No hard feelings?" Gutsman proceeded to wind the punch up "Oh many hard feelings!" "Crap..." Gutsman launches the Twister Gutspunch, knocking back the Generic Ranger a good way with sparks flying out as the attack connects. Lying on the ground, the little ranger that couldn't is feeling excurciating pain as his arm is damaged. "Owowowow... It hurts like there is no end!" "DAMN YOU JIM!" the Generic Ranger's operator screamed, looking like an average protagonist with spiky hair upon the audience seeing him through a semitransparent layer. "You're too kind." the fat Texan man by that name with the crew cut, glasses and pocket protector told the protagonist, also revealed in a semi transparent layer along with the Protagonist. "Gutsman, Let's finish this weenie off!"

Gutsman transforms his hands into Metal Hammers. He then proceeds to finish the Generic ranger off with a shockwave launched from hitting the ground. And just like that, the generic ranger is disintegrating and in a flash, the Operator was forced to demorph because of the excess damage that the Ranger had taken. The operator of Gutsman morphed his head into that of the very operator, proceeding to do a Victory pose. "Aww yeah! You have seen it here folks! McKigney 18, Generic Ranger Zilch! Better luck next time Carmack!"

The two transferred back into the real world. The operator known as Carmack still have the Arm as if he entered the arena. The crowd proceeded to make small talk. "I guess Themed, Custom and Series Rangers are the way to go." one told her friend. "I wonder if Captain Marvelous would do Try before you buy on his Ranger Forms."

In case you're wondering, the Marvelous they're referring to is the their generation's descendant to the mighty space pirate who saved the world in an Super Sentai Anniversary series. The Marvelous bloodline are now merchants of many Ranger Forms. Although a Custom Ranger Form can cost as much as a Commercial Operating System in our world, or as much time as a custom Operating System like Linux, the Marvelous bloodline sells existing and commissioned Ranger Forms for much less and can even allow rentals, cause they have the power to transport the Ranger Form back when rental time is up.

Time freezes in the footage and we are introduced to the Protagonist.

"My name is Blake Carmack. And this is a story of how I went from Zero to Hero and how I fought to protect the earth from evil."

* * *

And now the Exposition Intro. You know the introduction theme from the First Mighty Morphin intro so I will just describe the introduction footage.

An Blue haired, Lord Zedd like being enters the fray and forms his crime organization World Three. "After a Century of planning, I, Zett am here to conqure the earth!" Several shots of some of the criminals Zett enlisted shows up. The criminal operators shown are as follows: A Flame color haired Scotsman, a Blue Animatronic Raccoon with black bangs, a wild gold haired electric man that have a dual branch haircut, a devious marine captain with a gap where a tooth got knocked off, a Hindu monk that have some ancient marks on his face, and a host of others.

When the Guitar solo plays, various Ranger forms flash onto the screen in 5 frame intervals out of a possible 60 Frames per second near the end of the solo the heroes are revealed and the logo appears out in a Black background after the Lighting Emblem strikes where where center spacing of the name "Power Rangers" would be located.

The glorious verses are sung out, and our heroes and villains are revealed in the opening credits with their actors. Among them are "Nathan Kress as Blake Carmack" "James Lee McKigney as Himself" "Emilia Clarke as Gale Adams" "Chris Niosi as Zett."

The footage after the actor introductions show various fight scenes with our heroes fighting against the criminal organization. Near the end of the Opening, the hero Blake Carmack, morphed into what looks like a combination of Megaman and Oh Red, using an combination of the Speed Boosting Area Steal and armed with a Wide Sword, slicing up Viruses with said sword. as they are disintegrating, our hero turns to the camera and fires a shot into the camera. "Executive Creator: Haim Saban" "Based off of Rockman EXE by CAPCOM"

* * *

As the scene fades in after the intro, we see Blake Carmack and Gale Adams skating along a sidewalk. "You know, it's times like these where I wish I was like Jim." Blake told Gale "Why's that?" "Well, who wouldn't want a totally Badass Ranger Form and be a complete Badass like him?" Gale told Blake "I've seen my share of Badasses but James Lee McKigney is not one of them." The Personal Terminal Morpher in Gale's holster lights up "Yeah Right. He's Big, Fat, Dim, and Careless. And also more likely to make poor decisions and get bad influences." the voice of reason you heard was none other than Roll, Gale's main Ranger Form. Yes, the Personal Terminal Morpher can carry a nigh infinite amount of Ranger Forms, with one being a Main Ranger Form that is set as the go to default and various other Ranger forms that can tag in and out during battle.

"Speaking of which, you may have to delete your more controversial data and Web History." Blake couldn't believe what he just heard. "Her What?!" "TMI Roll." Blake is flabbergasted over what he just heard. "You weren't supposed to mention that on Television!" "Anyways, I will go on a date IF you develop a Winning Streak against Jim." Just then, Jim is riding a scooter down the sidewalk. "Hey Gale!" Blake and Gale had verbal facepalms ("Oh god...") ("Uhh...") "Hey, I would like to walk you to your house!" Gale decided to make a break for it "Good luck Blake." and skates away from Jim. ("Hey! Where 'ya going? Gale? Don't run off!")

Blake's thoughts looks pretty bleak "Develop a Winning Streak against Jim?" he sighs is despair "Well that settles it. I'll never get to win her heart."

* * *

In the park, Blake is fiddling with his Personal Terminal Morpher trying to get the stats straight. "Left arm recovered to Half Strength. Solution to heal fully: No more Battling." frustrated, Blake screams as he threw his hands up into the sky in frustration (He was sitting on the steps.) As Blake looks to the sky, a Flounder lands onto his chest out of nowhere. Surprised by the fish, Blake gets up and talks to Masa and give back the fish. "Hey Masa, You know you could have hurt me with this." "Well, Sorry 'bout that. I heard you lost a fight with your Pet." As Blake is washing his hand with a Park Water Pump "No, It's a PET." He finishes washing his hands, Masa misses the point "Well I had a pet dog when I was your age." "No, P-E-T. PErsonal Terminal." Blake corrects him, showing his Personal Terminal Morpher. "This is a device with awesome Possibilities and they double as Morphers so that we can Transform into our Power Ranger/Super Sentai/Kamen Rider/Metal Hero/Tokusatsu warriors and battle against other people, enter the Information Superhighway in real time, Enter Machines, be in various Video Games, and defeat wicked Virus Monsters."

"Well I don't know much about that." As the two were talking, several firetrucks are heard speeding to another fire. "Say, this is the 18th time that these firetrucks are passing by." Masa stated. "Really? Well, I got to head home so that I can check for viruses." Blake realized "I hope that my family's oven doesn't catch ablaze!" Masa gives Blake two grandiose Fish. One's a Flounder, the others Salmon. "Well, I'll look into getting a PET." Masa boards his bike "Have a nice day and don't forget to eat plenty of Calcium!" and with that, Masa rides away.

* * *

"How was you studies?" Jennifer Carmack asked Blake as they are eating dinner. "It's trying to go well mom." Blake responded. "I'm 21 years old, I go to the same Community College as my Frienemy Jim, and yet I still lose to him, All because he has a Custom Ranger Form." "Well I know what will cheer you up, mail from your father." Blake dryly responded "Mail from my father John Carmack who is never home and is out having adventures?" he proceeds to open the package "All right, let's see what's in here." and in the package is a disk. "Oh my god... It's my own Custom Ranger Form!" Blake Cheers loudly and proceeds to rush to his room to install the Ranger form. He proceeds to put the disk in the charging base and places his PET on said charging base. He slides his rolling chair to his computer in order to begin the installation process.

"You are about to install a Custom Ranger form. Please type in Administrator pin in order to proceed with installation." the machine told Blake in a monotone voice. "All right. It's 4622-5656- 3914-7650." Blake punches the code. "Pin accepted. Please wait until the install is finished." A little bar on the PET fills up in a few moments and reboots. Blake becomes worried. "Oh no. I hope I didn't crash the PET." He presses some buttons a few time and it starts up with the glorious Mac startup noise. "Oh. I didn't know that it had a startup like that of a Mac." The screen then shows the home menu with his Generic Ranger in tact.

"Now that the firmware have been updated, we will now begin the installation of your Custom Ranger Form. The amount of time it will take is 3 Hours." Blake is getting worried. "That's it?" the Monotone computer voice firmly said "That's it." Blake felt despair. He proceeds to go to bed with out changing clothes, his slippers falling off as he lands on the bed, chest facing the bed. As he slept, the installation process proceeds without a hitch and the Ranger Form proceeds to change into the promised Custom Ranger Form.

* * *

The next morning, our hero is still sleeping. "Blake..." A voice called out to him. "zzzzz..." "Blake..." "zzz... no...t no...w mom..." The voice get fed up with the dozing hero. "HEY! WAKE UP BLAKE CARMACK!" the voice loudly yells out to the point of the whole neighborhood hearing that scream. Blake falls from the bed with a ringing in his ears. "Who was that..." "Hey! Down here! In the PET!" the voice called out to him. Blake looks in the screen and sees quite a surprise.

The Ranger in the PET have the Zeo/Ohranger Five Point Star like a visor, his helmet have this long yellow band at the back and it goes all the way to the forehead with the Star visor acting like the end to the Exclamation point. He has blue hair and he also seems level headed. The costume after the Helmet is basically a mix like that of the Core Ohrangers/ZeoRangers and the Carranger/TurboRangers costume combined with care. And you can consider this Ranger as his own Standalone Blue Ranger.

"Name's Mega Man, your own Custom Ranger Form programmed by your dad. Nice to meet you." Blake couldn't believe what he's seeing. "Well this should be interesting. What's dad favorite food?" the Blue hero responds "Western Omelet in the morning with the drink Dr. Mario, Bacon on the side and a fruit salad." "That's his all right. Favorite Pastime?" "Conducting cybernetic and Toku system experiments on human and cybernetic beings." "Way too much free time on his hands. Favorite Horror Video Game Franchise?" "Five Nights at Freddy's, especially since the Warner Brothers and Sister got their hands on the franchise," Blake drops his head down in disbelief. "Frickin' Brillant dad..."

"What, you don't really care for those things?" Mega Man asks, scratching his chin with a embarrassed expression. "Hell no!" Just then, Mega Man senses a fire coming from the kitchen. "Blake! There's a Fire in the Kitchen!" "Oh right, as if I am going to fall for that." Jennifer called out "Blake, there's a fire in the kitchen!" "What?! Mega Man, why didn't I realize that?!" "Oh I don't know, maybe you didn't trust me the first time!" Blake exits his room and bolts to the kitchen.

"Jeez Mom! What did you do?" Blake asked in disbelief. "I was cooking breakfast when all of the sudden, the oven burst into flames." Mega Man gets an idea. "Hey Blake! Let's get into the oven's computer. I suspect that Virus Monsters are behind this!" "Right!" Blake puts out just enough of the fire to access the port, arms his PET after putting it in Morpher Mode and in Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin' fasion, initiates the transformation with that Abracadabra of American tokusatsu "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" and like that he transforms and enter the Oven Computer.

Our Ranger enters the fray and sees Candevils, Mettars and the Putty Patrol wrecking havoc in the oven computer. "Well this is a fix." Mega Man remarked. He notices the Putties "These Nostalgia induced Henchmen are no problem." And he also notices the Candevils and Mettuars "Oh wow! They look so cute! Can I keep one as a pet?" Blake told the Ranger "You are aware that those punks are causing the fire right?" Mega Man remarks "But look at them, they are so cute!" The Virus Monsters immediately notices our ranger and proceeds to try and defeat them. Mettars with their pickaxes try to crowd him with our hero jumping out the crowd, armed with his buster "I know they look cute and in the case of the Putties induce Nostalga but you must realize that they are the En-e-my!" "Fine! I'll start deleting them!" Our hero fires the buster and takes out the Mettuars and the Candevils no problem. It's the putty patrol that are the Glass Cannon, having the mobility of a ranger and the ability to use Mutator Cards. They are also smart enough to not call out the Mutator Cards they are going to use.

One putty arms a Wide Sword and tries to attack from behind. He gets a clean hit, making Mega Man take double the damage, what is 160 out of 80. (This is our heroes' First battle. They start the series with 500 HP.) "Oh you pesky little git..." The Mutator card is selected "Mutator card! Predation!" A card that has a Picture of a Red Spiky Yo-Yo is scanned. "Yo-Yo1!" Mega Man's Left arm transforms into a hostler hand for the Yo-Yo. "Walk the dog" Mega Man winds the yo-yo and let's it spin moving slightly as if he was Walking a Dog. "Sleeper" Mega Man winds the yo-yo and lets it spin on the end of the sting. The putties are confused. Is he supposed to be fighting? "AROUND THE WORLD!" Mega Man throws the yo-yo in a full circle, as it extends the spikes, cutting the Putties around him dealing out 120 points of combined damage for the three loops that connected, enough to delete the putties.

The Ranger looked behind him and saw a fire engulfing a mysterious torch headed Ranger. He screamed out "I'll be back!" as he vanishes, with the fire going out. "Wow, we made a pretty good team there Mega Man! How about I treat you to additional forms over at Marverlous' Shop?" Mega Man is confused "Who's Marvelous?" "Marvelous is a Family run franchise that sells all kinds of Themed Rangers, Commission Rangers and Series Rangers. They also sell Themed, Commission, and Series Riders and various Themed, Series and Commission Metal Heroes. Basically, it's a one stop shop for various forms that can be switched around easily. Especially since this is 21XX." "Oh. Gotcha. By the way, you are going to be late for your studies if you don't hurry!" Blake realizes that and panics. "Jack out! And Power Down!" He proceeds to exit the Oven computer and morph back to civilian form. He skates out of the house "Bye mom! I'm going to pick up something on the way to school!"

* * *

As Blake enters the Skate through Burger joint named Roller-burger, he placed his order in advance and pays the clerk in the first window. ("That will be 10 Dollars and 50 Cents!" "Here! a 10 and a 1! Keep the change!") and gets his breakfast at the second window ("Here's your two Spicy Hunger-grinders with a side of fries and some cold Dr. Mario in a Washable, Reusable Thermos! One Hunger-grinder for right now and one for lunch later!" "Thank you good sir, I'm in a hurry!") after eating the first Spicy Hunger-grinder and disposing the wrapper, Blake finally arrives at the Lonewarrior Ace Universty. And what's this, Jim McKigney skating on the scooter as if he was expecting Blake. "What's up Carmack? I never thought that you would show up after that losing streak!" "Well you know what the wise man says: Every dog has it's day." "Well look who's suddenly a big shot? Is that remarkable excuse I hear?" "No, it's a Challenge." Blake corrected him. "Mono e Mono, After School, In the Recreation Room! Winner takes Gale on a date!" "Bring it on. I will gladly add another notch to your losing streak!"

"Blake, aren't we allowed to Battle in school?" Mega Man asked concerned. "Of course not, but if you won't tell then I won't either." Blake replied to the Blue Warrior in his PET.

* * *

We then enter a classroom where a teacher is talking about how viruses cause all sorts of problems in the Real World and in the Computer World. Jim on the other hand is writing an message to send to Gale. Using the touch screen keyboard, he finishes the message and sends Gutsman (You know, his Custom Ranger) to Gale's Ranger Roll. She's in another part of the digital classroom in the study chamber, which Gutsman approaches her.

"Hey Roll. What's your sign?" Gutsman started the conversation "Octagon. As in Stop." Roll replied coldly. "Listen, Jim would like to take you to the movies." Gutsman stated. "That is if he Wins the battle after Class." Gutsman ponders something "Speaking of which, I wonder if I can I take you to the Movies?" Roll obviously rejects the notion ("Dream on tough guy. And Gale have piano Practice") Gutsman gets ready to embrace Roll in a hug "But snookems, I have feelings for you!" "Get away you creeper! HEART FLASH!" Roll uses her antennas on her helmet to strike Gutsman, knocking him back a good way and startling Jim, causing him to stand up.

"McKigney, if you're asking someone on a date then it can wait until after class." Ms Giana told him sternly. Jim, feeling embarrassed about this, proceeds to sit down, while Gale is giggling about the reaction.

Meanwhile, Mega Man and Blake were discussing about those fires "Don't judge me on this but I think this criminal organization known as World Three planned these attacks. And I think that Ranger we just saw back there is in fact a criminal behind these fires." "Do you really think so?" "Yes, There are Criminals that uses their Ranger Forms to commit these devastating acts." Blake looks to the window, wondering if these criminals can be stopped.

* * *

Fast forward to After Class, the two frienemies at opposite sides of the arena entrance ready themselves for battle. "You ready for this Jim?" Blake asks the big fat brute "Bring it on Little man!" The two readies their PET into Morpher Mode and the two yells out the SHAZAM of the American Tokusatsu World "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" and the two transforms into their respective Rangers as they enter the arena. "Hey Hey Hey! It's time to ride the Pain Train!" Gutsman noticed that this is a Different Ranger than the last 18 times he fought Blake. "Hey, who's this little shrimp?"

"HA! That looks even dorkier than that last hero!" Jim laughed off the new Opponent "Hey Blake, lemme give you a few pointers on how to be a Badass like me." As Jim rambles on about Full Syncro and the like, Blake commands Mega Man "LET'S SHUT 'EM UP!" "With Gusto!" Mega Man obliges and he proceeds to throw a flurry of punches into Gutsman, each one having enough strength to push him back. ("What?! What's going on? Why can't I counter him? He's too fast!") Mega Man then proceeds with a Kicking attack ("Rockin' Kick!") and hits Gutsman clean off his feet and back a good ways.

"W- W-What?! FRAUD! I CALL FRAUD!" Jim accuses his opponent. "Nope." Blake Replies "No Fraud, No Cheats, No Scams, No Hacks, No Trainers, No Underhanded Tricks up my sleve." He proceeds to draw a Mutator Card "And that's without a single Mutator Card. Now let me rough you up! Mutator Card! Predat-" A scream was heard, which is revealed to be Roll as she teleports in to warn the boys.

"Snookems, What's wrong?" Gutsman asked Roll. Mega Man gets a glimpse of his love at first sight. 'Wow. She's super Cute.' Mega Man thought to himself 'I wonder what it will take to win her heart?' "Is he okay?" Roll asks Blake. "Oh god... This is really awkward... Give me a Second." Blake punches in some commands and a Gloved hand spawns in front of Mega Man proceeds to slap him out of his trance.

* * *

"So Basically, Gale's oven spontaneously combust during her piano practice right?" Jim confirms the information that Roll told him "Yes, but the fire is getting worse! We have to save her!" Blake gets a Ticked off expression going "Well, that's enough to !?$ me off. Let's Split up, Mega Man, Gutsman and Roll will travel to Gale's Oven Computer while we will head to Gale's house by skates." ("Right!") The two proceed with the Split from their Ranger Form with the command "Activate Power Split-up." and the two exit out of the Cyber world, splitting control to their Ranger Forms. "Hang on Gale! We're on our way!"

The two then proceed to skate to Gale's house while the three Rangers head through the Internet to enter Gale's oven computer. Gale is coughing from the smoke as the fire makes it difficult to breathe. The camera zooms into the port to inside the oven computer. Mega Man proceeds to bust virus monsters stating "Good thing we made it in time." But a fireball is hurdling towards the Rangers, with Mega Man grabbing Roll and jumping out of the way in time.

The fire engulfed Criminal introduces himself "I am Fireman, The Pyrotechnic Arsonist of World Three, and you are under deletion for interfering with my rampage!" Mega Man braces for battle "Well, I'm here to stop you!" Meanwhile, Blake breaks into Gale's house to save her from the burning house. "Fear not Little Red Riding Hood. Your Knight in Shining Armor has arrived." Gale coughs a bit a tells Blake "That was terrible." Blake responds with "Hey, at least it's better than what the walking BK Texas Double Whopper can come up with." referring to Jim by that insult. Just then, Jim nears the front gate, breathing heavily as he stops to catch his breath ("I need to get out more...)

Blake exits the house and hands Gale to Jim "Here's your Dream Girl Chubby." ('Yay! I'm holding my dream girl!') Blake looks at his PET and realizes that Mega Man is getting damaged pretty badly from Fireman's assault. "Aw crap, that's not good."

Indeed it isn't Blake. Gutsman and Mega Man are being batted around from Fireman's many attacks. "You are nothing more than the silk that holds the world together, and therefore you make my job much more difficult." "Oh well, Thanks." "I'm talking to the blue man fatso." Gutsman gets enraged ("Well that settles it! Your head is mine!") and charges towards Fireman. "Tch. Stereotypes." Fireman proceeds to ignite Gutsman to the point of causing enough damage forcing him to log out.

Jim looks into his PET and finds out about Gutsman defeat "Oh my god, this cannot be happening!" back in the Burning house 'Don't pass out, Don't pass out, Don't pass out' Blake takes a deep breath and uses his Morpher "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" and enters the oven computer, merging back to Mega Man. "Okay, we're back in business!" "It's about time," "You bet, now let's fill him with some Cyber Lead! Mutator card! Predation!" Shotgun is scanned "Shotgun!" Mega Man's left arm transforms into a Buster and proceeds to shoot Fireman, causing him to take damage from the Splitting shot. "Let's seal the deal! Mutator card! Predation!" Cybersword is scanned. "Cybersword!" A dashing attack with a sword managed to cut Fireman's Arm off. "Wha... You Menace!" Fireman gets a glimpse at the ranger who cut his arm off "Do you know how much it takes to repair this?!"

"Oh I don't know, do you know how much it costs to fix a fire damaged house? That makes us even." Fireman is enraged "The only thing that will make us even is your deletion! I'll be back!" Fireman proceeds to log out. 'Great... a Arnold styled pyromaniac.' Roll cheerfully jumps at Mega Man to hug him ("Rokkuman!") "Hey! Easy there!" 'Yes! I finally became a hero, and a ladies men!'

Back in the real world, the oven is put out, Gale is taken to a hospital and Jim is crying either because he let Blake save the day or that he couldn't help his frienemy out. "Well this turned out to be a successful day." Blake cheerfully remarked. "Hey Mega Man, In case something like this happens, Screw the Police, we are Badasses!" "You really got to stop saying that word. But yep that sounds good." "Okay, you would also let me use the calculator function right?" "Wrong. I won't let you cheat your way out of your studies." "Aw Jeez! I thought you were going to lend me your power?!" "I will only lend you my power when it comes to fighting the likes of World Three, not to let you sleaze your way out of Brain work." Blake lets out a Groaning scream and the screen fades out. ("Gaaaallleeeee!")

* * *

(After the credits)

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS NETWORK WARRIORS!

World Three enlists Count Zap to wreak havoc on the city by sending electromagnetic waves throughout causing all electronic devices to go haywire! The Rangers Blake and Gale enter the subway train where they have to stop Elecman before the Train reaches their end point demise! Can Mega Man stop the heinous Count Zap before it's light's out? Find out next time on POWER RANGERS NETWORK WARRIORS!


End file.
